osrune_rspsfandomcom-20200216-history
Report Center
|-|Main= The Internet is enormous and still growing with more and more content stored into it everyday by virtually anyone. With it's accessibility to everyone, it is easy to encounter unpleasant people or content. It's not fun to encounter players that do things to you in order to make your time on OSRune unpleasant. Whether for no reason or with a reason, make sure to report players who violate our rules and regulations so they can be dealt with by our Staff Team. This letter will incorporate information that will help you to know how- and when- to report an users on our game, forums and wiki, and what the report should contain of information. Before we can begin, we must make mention of our guidelines and rules. As a new user it is very important that you read our game's rules and regulations. You can find a convenient link to them below. *[http://forums.osrune.com/index.php?showtopic=77 Official Rules] *[[Rules|'Wiki Rules']] We wish to make your time here with us on OSRune as pleasant and fun as possible. If everyone reports abusive players and rule breakers, the game will become a better place for everyone. To go to our [http://forums.osrune.com/ off-site] help pages, click the images below. To go to our [[OSRune_Wiki|'on-site']] help pages, click on the text. |style="width:25%;"| |style="width:25%;"| |style="width:25%;"| |} |-|Report= To go to the sections in our [http://forums.osrune.com/index.php?showforum=13 Report Center], click the links below. [http://forums.osrune.com/index.php?showforum=14 Report a Bug / Glitch] [http://forums.osrune.com/index.php?showforum=15 Report a Player] [http://forums.osrune.com/index.php?showforum=16 Report a Staff Member] Reporting Abuse When you should not Report Please, only send in an abuse report if a player is genuinely being abusive, not just because they called you a 'noob'. While ingame, if a person happens to annoy you or has continuously annoyed you, simply make use of the Ignore List feature and add them to your ignore list rather than responding. While on the forums, if the same things mentioned above happens to you, make use of the blocking feature that can be accessed by going to your profile settings, and selecting the Ignore Preference option. From there, type in the user you wish to ignore's name, and select what content from that user that you wish to ignore/block. http://i.imgur.com/6JWXWzg.png When you should Report If you see someone breaking one of our rules, you ought to report them to our staff members. You can report abuse by one of two methods. #Click the "Report" button ingame which brings you to the forum section "Report a Player", where you can fill in a report ticket that will be handled by one of our Server Moderator or Administrators. #Navigate the forums and make your way to the "Report Center" and from there, click the "Report a Player" subsection. It's a simple thing once you've familiarized yourself with the forums. Reporting Staff If it's a staff member, you can follow the same process as when reporting a player. Just click the "Report a Staff member" subsection and fill in your report thread. Please note that you may only send in a report thread if the staff member in question has broken rules and abused their powers, and you have some solid evidence to show for it. You must always have sufficient evidence, whether it is a player or staff member, but if it is the latter, we expect you to show pictures, although videos are always better. The reason that is being said, is because pictures can easily be photoshopped. If you directly and intentionally report someone in an attempt to get them falsely banned, your report will be closed and yourself infracted. Reporting a Bug / Glitch If you find a bug or a glitch, we expect you to report it to a staff member or post it on the forums immediately in the "Report a Bug" section. The sooner we know of a bug/glitch, the quicker our Developers can fix it. Please do NOT exploit the bug/glitch, as this can lead to an infraction or even a permanent ban depending on the severity of the situation. Communication with our Staff Members Patience is key here. A lot of players ask questions and demand an answer instantly. Please do not expect this, as our staff members may be dealing with a lot of other players or issues more important than your question. If we can't get to your question right away, please be patient and surely your question will be answered. Do not rage at staff members for not answering your question. Treat our staff members with respect. They dedicate their time to helping out the server voluntarily, it's not something they get paid to do. Getting angry will not help your question get answered quicker, so stay calm and be patient and you will receive the help you desire. Did you know *Sending in reports when spotting players breaking the rules is an important factor when a player is being considered for a staff position on OSRune.